


Gay Yeehaw Pride

by Sekundi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Crack, F/F, Hot Girls Playing Guitar, Punching Homophobes (Sort Of), Rated T for Swearing in Italian, ras members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: It's the day of Rokka's audition to hopefully join Raise A Suilen, and yet Asuka seems determined to send her brain into overdrive.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Gay Yeehaw Pride

Haneoka was a surprisingly relaxed school. This was a fact Rokka had discovered on her first day as she’d watched the student council president scatter a whole stack of papers across the auditorium stage like it was nothing.

But even now, she kept discovering new things about how chill her school was. (It was also totally bizarre, but that was a matter for another time.) For example, Rokka could literally take her guitar out and practice in homeroom, and as long as she put it away when the bell rang, no one would bat an eye. Not even her teacher.

Well, sometimes her best friend Asuka would be concerned about how much time she put into guitar, but right now she was in extraordinary circumstances. RAISE A SULIEN, the arguably most popular girl’s band at the moment, had seen videos of her playing online and decided she was worthy of an audition to be their guitarist. She would be going up against one other candidate for the position. 

It was nerve-wracking. At first, Rokka had declined their offer, because she knew RAS had some messy history with her favourite band and friends, Poppin’ Party. But they’d all rallied around to encourage her to take the opportunity. Especially Tae, RAS’s old temp guitarist, which had meant… a lot. Popipa knew how important finding a place in a band was to her. RAS could offer her big things, opportunities she wouldn’t have otherwise. She wanted to push herself to become better. There were a lot of people who cared for her, at this point, and she didn’t want to let them down.

So she practised whenever she could. R.I.O.T, RAS’s first song, was what she’d been asked to learn. It was tricky, but with her audition later today, Rokka could safely say she’d damned near mastered it. However, a couple more run-throughs wouldn’t hurt.

“Hey.” a voice said from above her, and Rokka was looking up at Asuka. “Practising again?”

“Yeah…” Rokka said. “I’m alright, though!” It was sweet that Asuka checked in with her. She was a little naturally prone to collapse, more from nerves than overwork, but even so. Knowing someone cared about her was pleasant. Even if Rokka had to constantly hold herself back from mentioning how much Asuka pushed herself when it came to exams.

But today there was no lecture on overwork, no check-in, just Asuka pulling out a jet-black guitar. “I’m practising too.”

Hold on.

“What? Asuka-chan?! You - you play guitar?” Rokka squeaked out.

“Yeah. Didn’t you know? Given that my sister’s a guitarist, I thought it was obvious,” Asuka replied, as she began to tune her strings.

“Well… neither of you have ever mentioned it before!”

“Sorry about that.” Asuka said, as she did a few experimental strums. “It hasn’t really become relevant before today. I’ve got an audition for a band later, you see.”

No way. This was ridiculous. Surreal. “Is it called RAISE A SULIEN?” Rokka asked, a tad afraid of the answer.

Asuka’s playing stopped. “How did you know?” she asked.

Rokka breathed in, trying to keep her composure. “I - I’m auditioning too. I’m the other guitarist.”

“Woah. Small world, huh?” Asuka chuckled. “Well, may the best woman win.”

“Y-Yeah, I suppose…” Rokka replied, still shaken to her core. This was too much information for her brain to take in. Asuka, the girl who had declined her offer to be in a band, saying she could never because she needed to study, was a secret guitar pro? And now she was going to be _competing_ against her? 

It was almost insulting, but Rokka’s brain was still stuck on how insane it was.

Asuka was beside her, continuing to perfectly play the riffs in R.I.O.T, but by the time their teacher entered, Rokka’s guitar had long been stowed away.

* * *

Rokka didn’t see much else of Asuka that day. Classes were especially hard, and it was difficult enough to focus on them with the revelation still bouncing around her head, but she tried to banish all thoughts of music for a few hours, at least. It didn’t help that the other girl she talked to the most was Ako, who loved going on and on about how amazing Roselia was and how cool Sayo was on the guitar, which normally Rokka was all about listening to but right now it was Not Helping. She was just trying her hardest to make it to 4:30, the time of her audition, without collapsing in front of all her classmates, but that was looking increasingly unlikely.

However, somehow she managed it, and she escaped the gates of Haneoka to make it to RAS’s dramatic skyscraper. Why they insisted on rehearsing on the top floor of such a ridiculously massive building was beyond Rokka, but she wasn’t going to question the people who had been so kind as to offer her such an opportunity. Plus, she could always take the lift.

Before she had left, however, she’d caught a glimpse of Asuka, who had given her a nod. “See you later,” she said. “Tell that producer girl I might be a bit late. I have to change my clothes.”

Rokka was unsure why Asuka was changing - weren’t school uniforms good enough? Would she automatically fail the audition if she showed up in hers? - but it was too late to do anything about it now. She just had to take a deep breath and continue on.

She couldn’t deny that her hands were trembling and butterflies danced in her stomach as the lift pinged and she entered the vast studio, but she was still okay. This was okay. She just had to focus. The melodies RAS had asked her to play were muscle memory at this point. She just had to trust her body not to let her down.

A big ask, but what other choice did she have?  
  
“Welcome!” a gremlin Rokka now also knew as Chu2 said, turning in a chair that was much larger than her small frame to face Rokka. “I’m glad you could make it to your audition. You’re just on time.”

“I am?” Rokka asked, checking her watch, and it was indeed 4:30 on the dot. Thank god. She hadn’t been aiming to make a bad impression before she even played.

“Yes!” Chu2 replied, before sighing. “Although the other candidate hasn’t arrived yet.”

“Um, about that, I know her, I think she’s-”

_BAM._

The door flew open, and standing there was a girl Rokka was only 25% sure was Asuka Toyama.

The model student had vanished, replaced by a woman dressed head to toe in biking leathers. And _wow,_ the person who was maybe Asuka looked so good in leather, but Rokka could not admire her for that when she was too busy looking at the cowboy hat upon her head and her face entirely obscured by paint in six colours of the rainbow. Hm, kind of like a certain flag… but why would Asuka paint it onto her face? If this was even Asuka?

“Sorry I’m late,” the girl said, and thankfully she still had Asuka Toyama’s voice, even if it was a little deeper. “Took a bit of time to get properly dressed for the part.”

Properly dressed for the part? Was Rokka lacking the right fashion after all? All of a sudden she felt awfully inadequate in her too-big blazer and scuffed school shoes. They couldn’t hold a candle to Asuka’s tight, black leather jacket and stiletto boots, surely?

 _“Nessun problema,”_ Chu2 replied, before jumping out her chair. “Let’s begin, shall we? You’ll both play the guitar part of R.I.O.T along with the rest of the band, and then we’ll judge which one of you is best.”

“Right,” Rokka nodded, noticing the other members of RAS for the first time. Layer and Pareo arguably had the friendlier faces (well, Layer still looked pretty scary), but she focused on Masuki, who was comforting in her familiarity. Rokka knew who she was. She was nice. This band was nice. Everything would be fine.

“You can go first, if you want,” Asuka said. “Thought it might help with your nerves if you got it over and done with.”  
  
Oh, was her nervousness really that obvious? Rokka had been trying to put on a front as cool as Asuka’s, but she could feel it metaphorically slipping through her fingertips. But Asuka was right. She did like to go first when it came to this stuff.

She unpacked her guitar, tuned it as well as she could, but all too soon she was behind a glass wall and Chu2 and Asuka’s eyes were locked on her. Rokka swallowed. She took a deep breath in and out. Her fingers were waiting, placed on the initial frets.

She had been practising so long for this. She couldn’t let anything ruin it now. No matter what the universe (Asuka) seemed determined to throw at her today.

“Okay. You may begin.” Chu2 said, and then Masuki counted them in, and Rokka had begun to play and she allowed herself to be swept away in the tide of music.

For a few short minutes, nothing else existed but the pure sound filling the room. Rokka forgot about black leather jackets and cowboy boots and focused purely on strings and frets and riffs and Layer’s earth-shaking vocals and Pareo’s gentle yet powerful notes and Masuki’s steady beat. Rokka’s fingers moved up and down her guitar all by themselves and it was a feeling she’d never get tired of.

But it was over all too soon, and Rokka was left gasping for breath as Chu2’s judgemental gaze cut through her once more. But eventually, the girl’s lips curled in a tiny smile.

 _“Nicht schlecht,”_ she said, and Rokka had no idea what that meant, but all she could do was hope it was nothing negative as she scurried out of the room to let Asuka have her chance. Rokka was left in the same position Asuka had been, clutching her guitar to her chest, as she watched her practically unrecognisable best friend warm up. Then, Asuka looked at Chu2 and nodded.

“Ready to play,” she said, and then Chu2 nodded back, and Masuki did the count again, and the performance had begun.

And then all thoughts of what music was, or what the concept of ‘being nervous’ could possibly mean, immediately exited her head, as her brain cells all rearranged to form one, single, thought:

## girl = hot

How she could find Asuka hot when she looked like... this was completely beyond her, but that was what Rokka thought nonetheless. Maybe it was the way her surprisingly long fingers (seriously, how had Rokka never noticed how long they were before?) alluringly danced up and down the frets. Or how Asuka swayed and jived and bopped along to the music effortlessly, cowboy hat staying firmly on her head. (was it attached to her scalp with Superglue or something?) Maybe Asuka herself was just a ladykiller, whatever form she came in or whatever face paint she was wearing.

And at one point Asuka looked up and probably winked at Rokka (it was hard to tell, okay?) but either way her heart started beating in triple time and she struggled to remember literally anything else that existed.

By the time Asuka’s performance was over, Rokka was more out of breath than she’d been for her own.

“Sweet! Excellent! UNSTOPPABLE!” Chu2 yelled, and oh no. That was a much more enthusiastic reaction than the one Rokka had received. Although she kind of agree that Asuka had been better. That felt like something that had been carved in stone the minute Asuka had walked in looking… the way she did.

“Thank you, Chu2-san. Although, may I add a comment for your consideration?” Asuka asked. Rokka blinked. Huh? She’d never heard of this happening before. Had she been supposed to give a comment too? 

“Of course,” Chu2 said.

“Very well.” Asuka cleared her throat, and tipped her hat directly at Chu2 and Rokka. “All I have to say is Gay Yeehaw Pride.”

What? What??? _WHAT????_ What the actual fuck was going on at this point? Rokka didn’t like to swear, but she felt like the circumstances permitted it. Ever since Asuka had strolled into morning homeroom carrying a guitar, her day had been turned upside down.

But she had no time to think about that, because Chu2 was looking at her expectantly, for some reason. “Well? Asuka has made her statement, but what do you say, Rokka? Do you agree with Gay Yeehaw Pride?”

Huh? Why was she being asked this? “I- um, haven’t thought about this stuff, really…”

“PATETICA!” Chu2 yelled as she punched through a lot of probably very expensive sound equipment, making Rokka jump.

“C-Chu2-san?” she asked.

 _“CAZZO!”_ Chu2 continued to rant. _“MICIA! PATATA! FIGA! PORCO DIO! PORCA PUTTANA! TU COGLIONE! VAFFANCULO!”_

Rokka had no idea what on Earth Chu2 was saying, but her angry tone told her everything she needed to know. “I-I’m sorry…!”

“LEAVE!” Chu2 screamed, in a language Rokka could understand this time. But before Rokka could follow her command -

_BAM._

\- the door slammed open for the second time that day.

And striding into the room was… Yukina Minato? From her school? From Roselia?  
  
“Don’t kick Asahi-san out of your band,” Yukina said calmly, towering over Chu2. “She really rocks.”

Wait, was that a pun? Rokka recalled Yukina saying something similar to her at the Haneoka culture festival she had accidentally played at earlier that year. Rokka didn’t really know anything about Yukina, though, so she couldn’t tell if Yukina liked to make puns or not.

But she had very little time to think it over because Chu2 had just kicked Yukina in the stomach, sending her crumpling to the floor.

“Oh shut up, grandma.” Chu2 said, before swivelling around to face Rokka. “You! Homophobe! Leave right now or face the same fate as her.”

Rokka didn’t need to be told twice, but at that exact moment Asuka came out of the room she’d been playing in. “If you’re going to kick Rokka out, Chu2-san, then surely you’d have the decency to let me take a swim with her? I need to wash off this face paint and there’s a lovely pool outside I’m going to guess no one uses.”

Taking a swim with Asuka? This Asuka? Nope. Too many developments in one day. Rokka’s brain was completely fried. But before she could even think of what to say, everything went black.

* * *

Rokka sat up in bed, and heaved a very long sigh of relief.

It was just a dream. Although it was bizarre, mind-boggling and kind of scarring dream, it was all utterly made up nonetheless. Things really were fine.

But she did have a few questions. Such as, what the hell was her brain on? And why did the dream end when she was about to take a private swim with Asuka?

Hold on, surely that was an inappropriate thought? Asuka was her best friend! They were just buddies! Nothing more!  
  
However, Asuka had been pretty hot in that dream…

Rokka shook herself. The dream version of herself was right. She _hadn’t_ thought about this stuff before. 

But when she pictured Asuka’s hands, sliding across her guitar, or that wink she had given her…

Still sluggish, Rokka blearily reached for her phone. She had woken up about two seconds ago and she had no idea what time it was, but there was a very important text she had decided she needed to send right now.

She found Asuka’s number, and typed out her message.

_Rokka A: Have you ever considered picking up guitar?_

**Author's Note:**

> You remember that bit in S2 where Yukina literally tells Rokka 'you really rocked it up in here' or something? Cause I do. If Yukina can love her dad she can love dad jokes too.
> 
> Anyways this way supposed to be rarepair food for my friend YaGirlSkyByte but it turned into... this and I'd like to take this moment to apologise profusely to her. No one else, though.


End file.
